


Happiest Time Of The Year

by Nanashi_Soldier



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5178326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanashi_Soldier/pseuds/Nanashi_Soldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a reason why Christmas was always called "the happiest time of the year" and Stiles couldn't agree more.</p>
<p>Prompt taken from a panel at Howler Con</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiest Time Of The Year

**Author's Note:**

> As I said, the fic stems from a panel at Howler Con. They were asked about Christmas in Beacon Hills. It started that Santa would be an evil creature before it was said that main street would be shut down for a Christmas market with Papa Stilinski as Santa and Shelly said that Malia would boss all the kids around and decide their time was up then manhandle them out of the Sheriff's lap. So I decided to write it out since my friend wanted me to.
> 
> Kinda a little bummed due to Howler Con ending, but I walked away with Ryan's hat, pics with the cast, and awesome stories (both ones to tell and ones to write), so... I shouldn't complain. ~~I can complain about school, though, right? Because I should have been doing homework and not writing this. Oops.~~

Christmas time in Beacon Hills was actually one of the best times of year. Everyone always seemed to be in the Christmas spirit and this year was no exception. Alright, so members of the pack were still arguing and no one seemed to be getting along a hundred percent. But there was still something about the holiday that was causing many to bridge the gap to try to make amends.

Stiles in particular was attempting to help keep things running smooth at Santa's workshop. The entire main street of town had been shut down for a market. Pre-wrapped toys were being distributed to small children by different stores. There was also music, food, and just all around cheer.

His mother had loved this time of year the most and he was trying to get the rest of the pack involved. Derek was handing out toys, an almost fond expression when the kids would gleefully accept the gift from him. It left the human wondering if Derek acted just like them when he was little. Although he had a running hunch that Derek was a little devil of a child and stole his siblings' gifts.

Chris was helping to run some games, aided by Liam and Isaac. The two werewolves were actually in an unfriendly competition, mostly since Stiles was noticing how Liam seemed to not trust Isaac, or maybe it was jealousy? Whatever it was, it was causing the games to be a little more competitive than any year in the past.

Kira and Lydia had dragged Mason into helping the crafts area. This had Stiles wanting to laugh, mostly since it was one of the most popular area and he knew Lydia was the reason. She had a flare for making any holiday a reason to celebrate in the best way.

Melissa was trying to coax Jackson into helping to hand out food, the teen scowling but helping. It was probably because Scott was watching from the small petting zoo that was set up a little bit down the street. The small zoo was a hit with the little kids, who honestly couldn't tell the difference between a regular deer and a reindeer and kept calling them all Rudolph, regardless of the lack of red nose.

But what really had him smiling with pride is his dad, who was settled in a giant chair, surrounded by gifts and a long line of children who wanted to sit on Santa's lap. Parrish was controlling the line, always encouraging the kids to be honest with Santa. His usual uniform had been exchanged for an elf uniform, which he actually wore proudly. Alright, not at first, but coaxing had been involved and bribery. Afterwards, he had been fine.

His dad, though, loved to play the role of Santa. He listened to the children as many asked for the most outrageous gifts, while some asking for simple gifts. Stiles knew, just from the expression his dad wore behind that fake beard, that his dad wished he could give all the kids everything they wanted. The town wasn't giant so everyone pretty much knew each other. It was probably why his dad loved doing this so much, he could connect with the other families in town.

Now what didn't make for good holiday cheer was Malia. Not with the way she kept manhandling kids from his dad's lap when she deemed their time to be up. While the Sheriff didn't seem to mind that they were taking a while to ramble off a long list, the were-coyote often grew impatient and growled under her breath before moving the kid on to another station.

Stiles flattened the shirt to his elf uniform and decided that Malia was done being Santa's little helper for a while. It was his turn to spend some time with his dad and Malia could cool down.

Although the female raised an eyebrow when he approached the chair, the kid on his dad's lap not caring one bit about the eye battle going on behind him nor the way Santa's face grew a little concerned. Malia never said a word as she headed away to join Isaac, Liam, and Chris at the games.

Stiles wanted to shake his head. The three of them together just spelled out bad news. Mostly since Malia and Isaac got along a little too well since the blue eyed beta returned from France, like a house on fire. Add Liam to that friendship and it just seemed to spell out trouble and mischief.

The human couldn't help but smile as he turned his attention to his dad, who had dismissed the child on his lap and Parrish was allowing the next child to approach.

No words were exchanged, none had to be. There was a reason why Christmas was always called "the happiest time of the year" and Stiles couldn't agree more.


End file.
